Free to Love
by quietwildside
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are in a TPE relationship. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**So because i cannot decide which i have bigger of a kink for, dom!kurt or dom!blaine, i have decided to start another fic which i will be updating concurrently with "Because You Love Me", depending on my mood. :P This story will be all BDSM with a lot of romance. Blaine and Kurt are in a TPE. Kurt is weak, but Blaine is determined to build him up but still expects him to completely submit to him. We start with a dinner date! **

* * *

Kurt struggled not to fidget in the front seat of the car. They were zooming down the freeway, his dom at the wheel, and Kurt knew that he had no reason to be afraid. It was just dinner. He'd been out in public with his dad plenty of times before. Burt used to take him out for dinner every week, and whenever he could, unwilling to keep his son kept locked up constantly in the safety of their home. It pained him to know how much Kurt was missing, but Kurt was special. What normal kids had been able to do, Kurt hadn't. The things that most people would have grown so accustomed to they started to take for granted - things like running around in the park, going shopping at the mall, having a good meal out - Kurt had to miss out on, due to his innate submissiveness that always threatened to collapse on him. Burt hated to admit it, but he knew his only son was weak and couldn't stand up for himself. He had trouble looking anyone in the eye, was easily bullied and this made him easy prey for anyone who had it out for him. He could only venture out in the world when Burt was right there with him, and even then he was jumpy and terrified of all the strangers around him.

The radio in the car was playing a song that Kurt loved. He knew his dom had chosen that album because it was Kurt's favourite, in effort to calm his frazzled nerves. This was their first night out together since Blaine had claimed him exactly six months ago. Eating out was Blaine's idea. He was proud of his sub and wanted to show everyone what a beautiful, obedient boy he was. Even though society wasn't that accepting of the kind of relationship they shared, Blaine had always craved the idea of showing Kurt off, to dominate him in public, draw curious, stunned glances from the passersby. The thought gave him such a rush. He had no trouble admitting this to himself, he had always had a thing for exhibitionism. But they weren't going to be doing anything close to putting on a show today. Blaine knew Kurt wasn't ready. Tonight wasn't about showing Kurt off, they were going out because Blaine wanted desperately to take his boy on a real date. It was about celebrating their relationship. Six months together, and Blaine honestly felt like the luckiest guy alive.

At a stop light, the dom turned to glance at Kurt. He was staring into his lap. Blaine sensed the distress he was under and reached out to brush his thumb across his sub's cheek. Kurt gasped at the contact, but remained still. "You okay, beautiful?" Blaine asked. "Yes, Sir. Just nervous is all. I haven't been out in a while." Kurt replied, eyes never leaving his lap.

"Look at me." ordered the dom. Kurt turned to meet his dom's eyes. "Everything is going to be okay, i promise you. I know it's been a while and you're nervous but i need you to relax. I want you to have a good time tonight. We're just going to have dinner, and i'm going to be right by your side at all times. You have nothing to worry about, Kurt. I've got you."

Kurt smiled, reassured by his dom's words. He trusted Blaine with his life. Blaine could handle anything, would take care of him. He had nothing to worry about. "Yes, Sir." Blaine smiled. The light turned green and he stepped on the gas and turned his eyes back on the road, but his right hand moved to take Kurt's. Giving it a little squeeze, he praised, "Good boy." Kurt smiled. He lived to hear Blaine say those two words. He'd always be a good boy for his dom.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand until they were parked in front of the restaurant. Before getting out, he turned to Kurt and again ordered his sub's eyes on him. He searched his eyes one more time for signs of discomfort. Blaine knew he wanted Kurt to have this night, but if he really didn't feel comfortable with it, he'd turn the car around and head straight home. He'd never make Kurt feel unsafe like that, or put him in a situation that would cripple him. He had nothing to worry about, however. Kurt smiled at his dom, completely assured and relaxed. His eyes and his smile told Blaine all he needed to know. Grinning, Blaine said, "Let's go."

Kurt nodded. Blaine got out of the car and went around to the passenger side to open Kurt's door. Even though he was a dom, he was still a perfect gentleman. Kurt smiled and took his dom's outstretched hand and got out of the car. The fresh air hit him in the face, it was chilly out tonight. Kurt was glad he was in a thick coat. His heart started to speed up as he felt more and more excited about being out. It had been such a long time. He missed his nights out with Burt and was glad that he and Blaine had finally reached the stage in their relationship where he trusted him enough to take care of him in public. He missed the sounds of the city, the lights, the hustle and bustle. It always fascinated Kurt to watch the passers by streaming around, everyone totally submerged in their own activities. Mostly, Kurt loved to look at the way people dressed. He always had a thing for clothes and fashion. Being cooped up at home all the time, it was impractical for him to have that many clothes of his own, but he loved browsing fashion magazines and both Burt and Blaine sought to indulge him by having monthly subscriptions to all of the fashion magazines in circulation that they could get their hands on. Being out in the real world, though, was a much better experience. It fascinated Kurt to see fashion in the flesh.

He was thrilled to be out, he had been aching to be back in the city for ages. Blaine too knew it was a monumental step in their relationship, and was relieved that Kurt seemed to be handling it so well. They had parked just a short distance away from the restaurant entrance. Blaine held the restaurant door open and together the two walked in.

"Anderson, for two," Blaine checked in with the hostess. "Of course, Mr. Anderson. Your table is ready. If you'd like, i could take your coats," she graciously offered. As he removed his, Kurt looked around the restaurant and had to stop himself from gasping. The place was absolutely exquisite, and judging by how posh and upscale the furnishings looked, Kurt was sure that dinner was going to cost a bomb.

The hostess disappeared for a second to put away their coats, and Blaine turned to Kurt. "Still doing okay, my beautiful boy?" he asked.

"Sir, this place.. it looks so expensive. Please.. there's no need. I don't want you to spend so - "

"Kurt." Blaine cut him off firmly. "I will spend my money however i please." Kurt hung his head at Blaine's tone.

The hostess had returned and Blaine firmly took Kurt's hand again and led them to their table. Kurt was still looking at the ground, fear that he had upset his dom rippling through him. Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair and sat him down before taking his own seat across the table from him. Kurt stared resolutely at the porcelain plate on the table. The hostess glanced curiously at Kurt before turning to Blaine. "Someone will be with you shortly," the hostess told him with a smile. Blaine looked up at her smiled, "Thank you."

As she walked away Blaine focused back on Kurt. He sighed, he hated it when Kurt was scared of him. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt's mistake to ruin their night together. "Look at me, Kurt." he ordered softly. Kurt slowly raised his eyes from the plate to meet his dom's. He had been silly to question Blaine's judgement. Who was he to decide how Blaine should spend his money? Barely a second after meeting Blaine's eyes, Kurt lowered his eyes in shame once again, even though he'd been ordered clearly to look.

This was a problem for Kurt. He'd make a mistake and then spiral into making more, his own fear of disappointing his dom making it hard for him to follow simple orders as his mind battled with the guilt and feelings of failure.

Blaine's tone hardened. "I'm not going to tell you again, Kurt. Eyes on me. Now."

Kurt almost burst out crying right then and there. He quickly raised his eyes again, desperate to redeem himself. Why did he have so much trouble with following instructions! "I'm sorry, Sir." Apologising almost made him drop his eyes again but Kurt made a conscious effort to hold Blaine's gaze.

The dom sighed. "Look Kurt, i'm sorry i snapped at you before. You were just concerned about spending too much, and that's understandable, but you need to remember that you have no say in how i choose to pamper and take care of you. It is not your concern how much this meal is going to cost, i chose this restaurant and i'm fully prepared to pay the bill. Your job is to enjoy. Can you do that for me? Let me give you a treat for being such a good boy?"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he tried to blink them away. Nodding, he replied, "Yes, Sir, i'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay. Give me your hand. You're forgiven. Let's enjoy our night together and forget about the whole thing, okay?" Blaine smiled, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's outstretched hand. "Yes, Sir."

The waitress chose this moment to come over, she greeted the pair and handed them both menus. Blaine waited until she left with a "I'll be back when you're ready to order." before opening his. Kurt moved to open his menu but a look from Blaine made him stop. "No, Kurt." Oh. Of course, Blaine always decided what Kurt should eat. Why would tonight be any different? Kurt silently berated himself. Why was he making so many mistakes tonight?

Blaine skimmed the menu for a moment, and called the waitress back with a wave of his hand. "We'll start with the escargots and the caviar. Then I'll have the steak, medium rare, please, with a side of mashed potatoes and garden veggies. He'll have the duck confit. And a bottle of your best champagne. We're celebrating our half anniversary today." Blaine gestured to Kurt, who blushed when the waitress looked at him. He couldn't help a smile from creeping up his face, though. Six months. Wow.

The waitress smiled at the both of them, collected their menus and left for the kitchen after a quiet "Of course, Mr. Anderson. I'll be back shortly with your champagne." Kurt smiled. Everything Blaine had ordered for him sounded exactly like what he would've chosen anyway. Of course his dom would know what he liked. He felt guilty for doubting him. "Sorry, Sir, for trying to order for myself." "It's okay, beautiful. We'll talk about it later."

Kurt knew what that meant. He wasn't getting by without punishment. Blaine only made sure to punish every single mistake Kurt made because he knew Kurt needed it. Blaine may say it's okay and that he's forgiven, but Kurt wouldn't feel like he could forgive himself until his dom had punished him. It was the way he was wired, and Blaine knew exactly how to take care of him. He had made it clear that he wanted Kurt to forget about all his slip ups and enjoy the night, though, so Kurt tried to put his guilt and fear aside.

The champagne came, and they toasted to their relationship, to each other. Kurt could feel the love in Blaine's eyes when he told him he loved him, that he would always love him, and he felt the world melting away as he said it back. Blaine had given him everything. He owed him his life.

Shortly before Blaine came into the picture, Kurt went through a period of severe depression. He would stay cooped up in his room for days at a time, hardly eating or doing anything apart from staring into space all day. He had grown sick of being alone, sick of being so weak and unable to defend himself. He longed to be out there in the world, like the people he read about in his fashion magazines and his novels. He browsed the internet from his bedroom every day, and longed to visit the places he read about, but he knew he would never have a normal life. The realization hit him hard. He felt hopeless and lost, but all of a sudden Blaine came along, and Blaine had made it all possible. If he asked, he was sure Blaine would take him anywhere he wanted to go. He had his whole life ahead of him and it was because of the man sitting opposite him right now.

The food came shortly after. Kurt had never had anything as exquisite as caviar before, and he was amazed at how good it tasted. When Blaine told him that the small, black garlic covered thing he just swallowed was a snail, Kurt almost spit it out. Blaine laughed at his sub. "Honestly, though, it was delicious, right?" Kurt nodded. It was, but he felt uneasy now, knowing it was a snail, and Blaine was amused but didn't force him to eat another.

As they ate, Blaine talked about everything under the sun as Kurt listened. Work, his hair, a new computer he was looking to buy, the new movie he wanted to see. Kurt laughed and soaked up the company of his dom. By this time, he was feeling pretty relaxed, the fear from earlier in the evening dissipating as he let himself settle into the evening. The champagne helped with relaxing his nerves and as the night wore on he grew more and more at ease. Blaine loved it when Kurt was relaxed like this. It allowed him to see the real Kurt, the one not held back with crippling fear and self doubt. At the end of the meal, Blaine ordered a chocolate lava cake to split between them, and Kurt almost died at the richness of the dessert. It was the best chocolate cake he had ever tasted.

When they were both satisfied and the champagne bottle dry as a bone, Blaine called for the bill and handed over his credit card. Kurt took a gulp of water as his dom signed the check, ignoring the unease that was creeping back up. He still felt guilty about having made Blaine spend what must have cost a freaking fortune on this meal just to make him happy, but he held his tongue. Blaine gave the waitress who served them a huge tip, and stood up. The hostess had come by with both their coats, and they put them on before Blaine held out his hand to his sub. Thanking the hostess on the way out, the two made their way back to the car.

As they were cruising down the roads back home, Kurt turned to Blaine and said, "Thank you, Sir, for tonight. It was wonderful." "You're wonderful," Blaine replied, beaming at his sub. Apart from a few hitches, the evening had gone marvellously. "And all mine." Kurt's breath hitched at Blaine's sudden possessive tone. He lowered his head in submission, smiling shyly as he replied, "Yes, Sir, all yours. Completely." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing him fondly. He was glad they did this. He couldn't wait till Kurt was ready to be dominated in public. Blaine had a feeling it won't be long now.

* * *

**Thoughts? :) Not much BDSM here, really, and i'm excited to get to the kinkier bits where Blaine really dominates Kurt too. Those parts are coming... but first, i demand reviews! Lol, just kidding, but they really do keep me motivated and help me gauge how well i'm doing with the story so... let's hear what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Volitan - TPE means Total Power Exchange, i don't know the official definition, but i understand it as a situation/relationship where one party (in this story it's Blaine) has total control over the other, not just in the bedroom but in all aspects of life, and it's usually 24/7, not just for roleplay and stuff. Hope that clears that up. :) No sex in this one yet.. i thought about squeezing in one at the end but i thought, nah... Sorry to disappoint. It didn't feel right. Anyways... enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quarter past midnight when they returned to Blaine's apartment. The dom immediately turned to Kurt and ordered, "Go wait in our room." Kurt knew that tone. Mumbling an unargumentative "Yes, Sir," he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled to the bedroom.

Blaine watched the retreating form of his sub, his perfect, obedient, considerate sub, and sighed. He hated having to punish Kurt after such a wonderful night out where he did so well, but he'd do it for Kurt. If he didn't punish him for the tiny mistakes he had made earlier that evening, Blaine knew that the only thing that he'd remember of the night was how he upset Blaine. That was unacceptable, Blaine wanted Kurt to remember their first date fondly, not with regret.

Kurt was kneeling on the floor in front of their bed when Blaine walked in, naked, his arms folded in his lap and his eyes trained on the ground. "Kneel up, beautiful," ordered the dom. Kurt obeyed. "Hands behind your back." Blaine walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of wrist cuffs. He locked Kurt's wrists together and then stood him up and led him to corner. "Kneel." Kurt kneeled, facing the wall. Blaine put a ball gag in his mouth and fastened the straps at the back of his head.

Running one hand through Kurt's hair, he said, "I want you to stay here and think about everything you did wrong tonight. I'll come back in half an hour and we'll talk. I expect you to have proper answers for me, Kurt. Nod if you understand." Kurt nodded. "You don't have permission to move or fidget, but if you need to be let out at any time before the half hour's up, you will stand and come to me immediately. That is an order, Kurt. Do you understand?" Kurt nodded again. "Good boy. I'm going to be right here in the room with you, i'm not going anywhere, okay? " Kurt nodded for a third time and Blaine smiled, "Your half and hour starts now. Not one muscle, Kurt."

Blaine walked over to the bed and picked up a magazine and set the timer on his phone for half an hour. His eyes flickered to his sub occasionally as he flipped through the brand new copy of Vogue, the latest issue had just arrived in the mail today, and Kurt hadn't had time to read it yet. Blaine chuckled, he knew Kurt must be dying to.

The minutes ticked by agonizingly for Kurt, but he did as he was told. He thought about how he questioned his dom's judgement, how he disobeyed his direct order to look at him, and how he had foolishly tried to order himself. He had failed in so many ways tonight, Blaine must be so disappointed in him. He couldn't stop the tears from running down his face and he tried hard to remain still as he cried. He needed so badly for Blaine to hold him and to comfort him. The soft alarm from Blaine's phone was the best thing Kurt had ever heard.

Blaine pulled a chair with him and set it down just behind Kurt. He removed the ball gag and ordered Kurt to turn around before sitting down in the chair. Bending forward and resting his elbows on his knees, Blaine lifted Kurt's head with a finger to his chin, and said "My beautiful boy, you did so good. Are you ready to talk?" Kurt swallowed a few times before answering, "Yes, Sir." His mouth was dry from the ball gag and from crying, but it was nothing he hadn't experienced before.

Eyes trained hard on his sub, Blaine asked, "What did you do wrong, Kurt?"

"I q-questioned your judgment, Sir. I shouldn't think i have a say in how you choose to spend your money. It .. it wasn't my place."

"That's right. It isn't your place to question anything that i do, Kurt. When i claimed you i promised to take care of you, and you promised to let me. I decide how to take care of you, how to pamper you, how to punish you when you need me to. When you question what i do, you question my dominance, Kurt. You tried to tell me not to spend so much on you, in doing that, you were trying to dictate how i should take care of you, or shouldn't, in this case, but still - unacceptable. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm so sorry." Kurt choked, tears pooling in his eyes as he listened to his dom. Blaine reached forward to wipe the tears from Kurt's face with his thumb. "Shh, it's okay. What else did you do wrong, Kurt?"

"I- I looked away when you told me to look at you, Sir."

"Good, Kurt. I know this is a problem for you, and it's something we are going to have to work on. I can't have you spiralling every time you make a mistake. You will learn to follow orders whether or not you're upset." "Yes, Sir," Kurt stammered.

"What else?"

"I tried to order for myself, Sir."

"Yes, which brings us back to the point i was trying to make earlier. It isn't your place to decide what you eat, Kurt. I may decide to let you choose sometimes, but unless i do i expect you to leave it to me. This should be instinctual. I'm in control, Kurt, i'm your dom. Trying to order for yourself when i was present.. Kurt, that's unacceptable." With that, Kurt started to sob. "I'm sorry, Sir, i'm s-s-s-s-o sorry. Please, Sir, i won't do it again Sir please.."

"That's enough, Kurt." Kurt's sobs stopped abruptly as he fought to keep them down. Blaine's heart broke as he watched his sub choking back his sobs on the ground in front of him, but he forced himself to do what Kurt needed.

"We need to teach you who is in charge, Kurt. I can't have you disobeying orders and questioning my judgment, trying to decide how you should be taken care of. I won't tolerate it. Shh. Not a word - " Blaine cut him off as he tried to open his mouth to speak again. "As punishment for your mistakes tonight you will remain on your hands and knees for the next three days. Also, for the next week you will ask for permission before you do anything. I mean anything, Kurt. If you want to go to the bathroom, you will ask. If you want to eat, you will ask first. Anything, Kurt. Unless it's a direct order, you will not do anything without my express permission. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, S-sir," Kurt replied. This was new, Blaine had never made Kurt do this before. He knew he was only doing this to reinforce in Kurt's mind who was in charge. Kurt was grateful for the reminder, but it was going to be humiliating asking for permission to do the most mundane of things, but it also made him feel completely owned. Kurt wasn't surprised to feel himself getting hard.

"Good boy. Your punishment will be over in a week and you will be forgiven. Remember your safe word still applies. If at any time you feel like you need to take a break, use it and we will press pause. Stand up for me, now." Blaine ordered as he stood up himself, pushing his chair backwards to make room for Kurt. "Turn around." Kurt turned around and Blaine removed the wrist cuffs. He walked over to put them away, leaving Kurt standing awkwardly facing the wall.

Kurt was confused for a second before he remembered Blaine's rules. "May- may i turn around, Sir?" Blaine smiled to himself. "Yes you may." The sub shyly turned around. Blaine cocked his eyebrow in amusement when he noticed his sub's erection. "I see you're already enjoying your punishment, a little too much, if i might say so myself..." Kurt blushed. "My sexy, horny little pet.." Blaine mused, Kurt found himself getting turned on even more at Blaine's tone. "Please, Sir... Please.." he wasn't even sure what he was begging for, but Blaine, cruel as ever, shook his head. "Uh uh. You've been a bad boy tonight Kurt, and bad boys don't deserve to come. Go take a shower in your bathroom. A cold one, if you need to. You're not getting a release tonight."

Kurt moaned. Blaine was being exceedingly cruel, but it fed his submission in glorious ways. Knowing better than to argue, Kurt mumbled a obedient "Yes, Sir." and dropped to his hands and knees and crawled to his bathroom across the hall, his dick still throbbing. Definitely a cold shower. Blaine hopped in the shower himself, and was waiting on the bed when Kurt crawled back into the room. He didn't acknowledge the sub, didn't even glance at the sub as he waited for Kurt to realize on his own.

"May i come into bed, Sir?" "Come on up, beautiful." Kurt hurried to comply. The dom pulled him flush against his chest and leaned in for a kiss. Kurt smiled contentedly. "My beautiful boy... all mine." Blaine's possessive tone was back. Kurt loved it when Blaine did this. His dominance made Kurt feel fully owned, but the love was always there. "I love you, Kurt." "I love you too, Sir. Thank you for punishing me." Blaine smiled, "Anything for you, sweetheart. Go to sleep now. If you're a good boy tomorrow maybe i'll let you come." Kurt whined, taking a few deep breaths to will away the erection he knew would do him no good now. Blaine chuckled. "Goodnight, Kurt." "Goodnight, Sir." He'll always give Kurt what he needed.

* * *

**Reviews pleaseeee. :D **


End file.
